Street Runner
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: What if Scourge wasn't born on Anti-Mobius? What if He and Sonic are brothers that were seperated by Robotnik's take over? Well that's the idea behind this story...kinda... R&R!
1. prologe

Why

Why?

That was the first question they asked me

I don't understand

Why?

My head feels funny like it's weighed down

Like I've been drugged

Why?

Is it shock? Or pain that has caused this?

"Hold on, don't give up."

Blink

Now white surrounds me.

The smell of cleaning products mixed with stale air

Cough

"You awake bro?"

Unfortunately blue I am

"Dude we were worried about you."

Yeah right...

That would mean you care

But you don't

Do you?

"Yeah I care!"

Yay...

"Don't be a smart ass"

Sorry for doing your job for ya Sonic

"Watch it green you owe it to me that you're still alive"

That would earn you a quick death not my respect

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Everything your not

"Dude seriously what is your problem?"

...

"Scourge?"

...

"Whatever..."

He leaves.

What is my problem?

Even I don't know

It isn't enough to find out anyway

My problem is me

My life

And every curse I had to go through

To get here

From orphan, to street runner,

From king to failure

This is me


	2. Capture

There are many Stories I've written about Scourge and Fiona

Author's note: In this story Scourge and Sonic are brother's and this shows Scourge's life some of these ideas are from Archie but most are just from my imagination. Enjoy and Review.

Street runner

Aprox 13 years before present Sonic time

Old Mobotropolis

During Robotnik's take over.

Scourge's POV

The screams of Mobians filled the air and I stood frozen to the spot. Beside me stood Sonic. "I'm scared Scourge..." He whispered.

"Don't worry Sonic...we'll be okay..."

"But..." He started but was silenced as one of the SWATbots found us.

"Run." I whispered and we both bolted out of our home. "Head to Knothole." I told him.

"But...what about you?"

"JUST DO AS I SAY!" I ordered. He nodded. Once he had gotten far enough away I turned to face the robotic army. Dodging lasers I got a few SWATbots to shoot each other it was then a hand picked me up by the scruff of the neck. I squirmed to get free.

"My goodness what do we have here?" The hand that was holding me turned so I could face my captor. With a squeak I feel to the floor of a cage like thing. Looking up I saw my captor was...Julian? "Aww a little hedgehog." He said. I bared my teeth.

"Traitor! Slime ball! Jerk!"

"Will you just SHUT UP!" He shouted and I curled into a protective ball, slightly shivering. "That's better...Snivly to whom does this pup belong to."

"This is Scourge, a son of Jules and Bernadette sir." The other human said in his wheezy voice. I looked up.

"That's Scourgiketo (Scourge- E -key- toe) to you needle nose!" I told him uncurling. Snivly glared but Julian laughed.

"The rodent might be useful keep him organic Snivly." He said as we arrived back at what was once castle acorn. Now it looked like a huge statue of Julian and it took me a moment to realize it was a base. Julian left and Snivly had one of the guards drag me down to the prison cell. I was thrown in and I hit against the wall. When I looked at the wall again it showed a dent in the shape of my 5-year-old body. I winced. _What's going to happen? What did I do wrong? I hope made it out of there..._I continued to think like this till at last I curled up in a ball and went to sleep.


	3. Fiona

Scourge's POV

Scourge's POV

The next morning I wished that I were still back home and Sonic would be throwing marshmallows at me to wake me up. As I opened my eyes, I realized that was defiantly not the case. "Ngg..." I muttered.

"So you're awake huh handsome?" A red vixen said, tapping me on the head. I said bolt up strait. She smiled. "Decided to join the land of the living did ya?" She asked. I blinked and turned away. "What you wanted to die or something?" I shook my head. "My name's Fiona. What's yours?" I looked at her but kept my moth shut. "What you mute or something?"

"No."

"Well then can I get a name?"

"Scourge."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Scourge, Scourge the Hedgehog."

"Boy and I thought I knew people with weird names...seriously is that your name?"

"It's shortened from Scourgiketo that means underclass hero." (A/N Look Scourgiketo isn't a real name so I can say what it means or not!)

"So it's got a hidden message...cool...Fiona just means fair."

"Yeah...so you have any ideas to get out of here?"

"One..."

"Explain?"

"Wait till they come to roboticize you and sneak out while they're distracted."

"And you'd have to wait how long for that to happen?"

"A while..."

"Right so if we work to together we can get out faster..."

"Okay..."

"Hmm..." _Think Scourgie think...you were always good at thinking..._I saw the window but it was too high. _Maybe though...if we used the bed to lift us higher...yeah that'd work._

"Hey Fiona what about the window...?"

"But isn't it a little high?"

"not if you stand on the bed to reach it..."

"But it's got bars across it..." She pointed out I smirked.

"Just leave those to me..." I curled into a ball and launched at the bars a few times until they broke. Quickly we climbed out before the alarm went off.

"You really are a hero I guess..." Fiona said once we got a good distance away. I shrugged.

"Anyone with super speed can do that it's no biggy..."

"Thank you anyway."

"Meh..."

"So where are you going to go now?" She asked. I thought a minute.

"Dunno...I got a brother that's probably waiting for me but..."

"I understand...hopefully our lives will cross again Scourgiketo." With this, she ran off. I sighed and turned towards the great forest. _Sonic where are you..._

ScourgFi! Sorry I like almost any couple with Fiona next t Sonic and Scourge she's my favorite character. REVIEWS are greatly appreciated. Moreover, for all those fans of Cassy "First year First curse" is coming soon.


	4. Rider and Chrissie

Scourge's POV

Great forest

Still on Mobius Prime

Scourge's POV

I searched the entire forest looking for Knothole's secret entrance. I couldn't find it. I did however find a weird pole with a glowing star on it. As I approached it, the star began spinning. "Huh?" I mumbled as the ground gave way beneath me. "Whoa!" I was now looking at a spiraling tunnel. Running a long a path that had magically appeared. I ran father until the road ended and I fell into a pool of darkness. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes. Looking around this place was a lot like Mobius but different. I couldn't see Julian's army in fact this place was pretty nice...or so I thought.

"Look Rider it's a pup!" A monkey said hanging from a tree by her tail.

"I see that Chrissie" A black hedgehog with white stripes said. I bared my teeth.

"Whoa hey little guy don't worry we isn't gonna hurt you." The monkey said.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are on the wonderful planet of Anti-Mobius my name is Rider and my companion would be Chrissie who are you?"

"My name is Scourge the Hedgehog from I guess another Mobius cuz that's what we call my planet..."

"He's an alien!" Chrissie said hiding behind Rider.

"Chrissie he's not an alien I think he's just lost."

"Yeah...I was only trying to find my brother and I landed here. I should've never gone up to that star pole."

"Star pole?"

"Yeah..."

"Come on Scourge you're probably tired and besides the doom riders will be out soon."

"Doom riders?" I asked as Chrissie and rider brought me to their house.

"A gang." Rider said as we walked in and he locked the door.


	5. 561

Scourge's POV

Rider's home

Anti-Mobius

Scourge's POV

Rider explained all about Anti-Mobius it really wasn't any different from my Mobius.

"Getting back will be difficult as we don't have any of those "star posts' you mentioned." He told me. I shrugged.

"I don't really have any reason to go back."

"What about your family?"

"They probably think I'm dead."

"I see..."

"They're all probably dead."

"So an orphan at age 5...pity."

"Meh...I've always been good on my own...I can handle hard work and pain."

"I see...a friend of mine is looking at ensla- employing someone with such talents."

"Can I meet this friend?"

"Yes. One minute...NEKLO!" (For those who read love tangles before it was deleted Neklo should sound familiar) Another Hedgehog in a black cloak stood infront of me. "Another one for your farm dear friend?" Rider asked the new Hedgehog. He nodded.

"Most definitely, looks like a good worker. I'll take him now?"

"Yes...Scourge fallow Neklo."

"Okay..." I nodded fallowing the cloaked Hedgehog. He lead me to a barn and threw me inside.

"Welcome to your new home 561." He said slamming the door I was closed in dark once more.


	6. Neklo's Slave Ranch

Scourge's POV

Next morning

Neklo's barn

Anti-Mobius

Scourge's POV

I opened my eyes and winced. A familiar silhouette blocked the sunlight out.

"Ngg..."I mumbled closing my eyes again. The vixen was rather annoying.

"Well fancy running into you here handsome." She said.

"How'd you get here?" I asked she looked down.

"It's embarrassing..." She said. I nodded I'd find a way to get the story from her. Just then, the door to the barn opened and the Hedgehog in the black cloak appeared.

"Good morning 561 and 473." He said. Fiona glared at him.

"Neklo..." She hissed. I looked from her to the Hedgehog and back confused. Neklo or whatever the dudes name was, threw in more kids including a female chipmunk that that landed in my lap causing me to fall backwards.

"Whoa!" I managed to say before hitting my head on the floor. She blushed and got off me.

"Sorry about that..."

"You should be...I mumbled before looking up at her. Our eyes met for only a second but for some reason it felt longer. She smiled.

"My name's Alicia"

"Mine's Scourge." I said and heard an annoyed growl from Fiona. The vixen was staring at the chipmunk as if she'd stolen the last cookie or something.

"What's your problem Fiona?" I asked. She just turned away.

"It's nothing..." She said. I nodded. Besides Alicia, there was a walrus, a coyote and a little fox kit that looked to be no much older than two.

"What iz zis place?" The coyote asked with a strong French accent. I looked at Fiona she put her head down.

"Welcome to Neklo's slave ranch." She said.


	7. Sold! End of part one

Scourge's POV

Neklo's barn

Anti-Mobius

Scourge's POV

"Slaves!" I heard myself exclaim. Fiona nodded.

"No doubt we will be sold soon. When Neklo loads his cart very few will live."

"So how do you know so much about this dude Fiona?"

"I was born here. My family was sold but He kept me here. War on Mobius Prime and Slavery on Anti-Mobius..." Tears started to fall and not knowing why I wrapped an arm around her in a half-hug. She buried her face into my chest and I let out a sigh. Sonic used to do the same when he got scared.

"It'll be okay Fiona...We'll get out of here."

"No... This is our place Scourgiketo; the world will tell you that." She said. I smirked.

"Then I guess it's me against the world" (A/N: Well we all know where this is going...Insert Song lyrics here!)

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world...

The song pounded in my ears and felt a strange calling. Someone was calling for me and I needed to get out of here. "We're all going to get out of here...I know it!"

"Oh really/" Neklo said from the doorway. Fiona backed away as did the others _cowards..._ I turned to face Neklo my teeth bared and spines tensed. He laughed. "My we are a little hot head aren't we?" I growled as a piece of metal was brought to my neck, a leash of some sort... "Congratulations 561 you've been sold." Neklo said as I was dragged away from the others the lead pulling at my neck. I was dragged out into the blinding sunlight and I was sure I'd never see the other's again...

This is the end of Part one "Orphan" the next chapters will be the teenage years starting at Scourge age 13 so yeah... REVIEW!!


	8. 12 years later: A promise of home

Scourge's POV

I changed my mind nothing really happens until Scourge turns 17 so...fast forward.

Start of Part 2 (Scourge is now 17)

Anti Mobius

Some hotel

Scourge's room

Scourge's POV

_They say life can change in the blink of an eye...for me, it did for me. After being, sold life changed for the better. I now had a well paying job and...Okay so I work in a gang and I kill people...It pays rent..._

"Scourge?" A small voice asked. I turned and there stood Fiona. We hadn't seen each other in 12 years but I recognized her. Her young girl body had transformed into a woman's curves. Her hair had grown to her shoulders. She was wearing a white halter-top and a pair of low-rise jeans, this combo meant most of her mid section was showing. I didn't mind.

"Fiona?"

"Yeah...it's been a while..." I nodded and aloud her in. As there wasn't anything else to sit on, we sat on my bed. I had to take a breath to clear my head enough to fight impulse. Her scent trailed into my senses, I had either been drinking too much or she was in heat. She seemed to notice my gaze and she blushed. "Umm...I..." She started my lips pressing on hers cut her off. As I pulled away, I was expecting either a shout or a slap. Instead, her hands circled around my neck coming together behind my head and she returned the kiss. My hands found their way to her waist pulling her closer. It wasn't until she started taking my jacket off that the alarm went off in my head. I pulled away from her. She looked confused. I sighed.

"We can't do this Fiona..."

"Why not?" She looked even more confused. I placed a hand against her cheek.

"Cuz you don't want me."

"If I didn't want you why did I spend 12 years searching for you?"

"I...I dunno, maybe you're desperate, maybe you thought I'd still be the innocent little kid, Maybe you're still dreaming of the child crush you had. Things are a lot different now Fiona."

"I know things are different..." She moved closer to me. "I love you Scourgiketo" She rested her head on my chest. I tilted my head down to look at her.

"You're in heat...you can understand why I don't completely believe that statement."

"What is it with hedgehogs and turning us girls down?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Well after I got out of Neklo's business I tried to find you and I went back to Mobius Prime to see if you had gone back...I ran into another hedgehog who looked a lot like you. He offered to help me find you..."

This Hedgehog...wouldn't have been called Sonic would he?"_ Please say yes..._

"Yes" _yes! _"...how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." _So you are alive little brother..._

"Yeah so...we went all around Mobius trying to find you...we couldn't So I almost gave up hope...I tried to move on with Sonic but he turned me down...saying that you had to be alive somewhere...and that was here." She finished.

"So you know how to get to Mobius?"

"I might...but I just can't seem to remember... maybe you could help me?" She asked drawing circles in my fur. I smiled.

"You sure you want me?"

"I always have..." She kissed me and with the promise of returning home, I returned it.

Yeah I know I put nicer Scourge in here. Don't worry, mean Scourge is coming too. It's this part of the book where Scourgie is turning evil...

REVIEW!!


	9. Enter Sonic

Scourge's POV

Scourge's POV

Entrance to cosmic interstate

Fiona carefully led the way from my room to the only star post on Anti-Mobius. "This should take us strait to Knothole." She said taking my hand and pulling me around the dimension. Normally I would've pulled away by now but as I didn't want to be stuck somewhere else Fiona acted as guide.

"So you're sure we aren't lost?" I asked. She nodded.

"Another few minutes and its home sweet home." She dragged me down another path. How she managed to navigate these paths and not get lost was a mystery but as we came to the end of the path, she told me to jump. I did and soon we landed in a forest I remembered from a much earlier time. She stood up quickly and smoothed out her hair. Today she was wearing a yellow and white body suit with a zipper that went all the way down if I weren't so keen to get home; I would've removed it from her and continued what I had started last night. She caught me looking at her and smiled. "When we find a place more private Scourgiketo I promise it'll be worth the wait." I nodded. "Besides Knothole is only about a mile away."

"Good. Patience isn't something I posses the less of it I have to barrow the happier I'll be."

"Likewise I'm sure." She told me walking towards a trail of smoke. The black mark on the sky led to a dark city Fiona turned north and stopped as we arrived at a stump. I watched as she opened the top, _the secret passageway_...

"You coming?" she asked crawling inside the passage.

"Uh...yeah..." I answered fallowing her. It was a kind of slide, not the most dignified way of entering but it was somewhat entertaining. Fiona was laughing as we landed in a pile of straw. I picked a few pieces out of my fur and put them on Fiona. She smiled.

"Oh very stylish..."

"I can see it on the runway."

"Meh..." She shook her head making the rest of the straw out. "Hey everyone I'm back.' Fiona called. A blue streak raced up to us.

"Long time no see...to the both of you." A blue hedgehog said. I instantly recognized my little brother and was a little upset he was taller than I was.

"Yeah it's been way too long Sonic." Fiona said, her blue eyes sparkling at him.

"I think I could copy than line." I told Fiona. She and Sonic both laughed.

"Yeah it's been too long since we last met to bro." Sonic told me.

"Well besides you growing taller what's all changed?"

"Not much...dad's been turned into a robot and we now have an adopted brother but that's all."

"So still hate your full name huh?"

"Still demanding people to use yours Scourgiketo?"

"As always..." Just then, a little fox with two tails came running up hiding behind Sonic fallowed by an immensely irritated red and black hedgehog whose fur looked a little burnt.

"Do I even want to know?" Sonic asked. The black hedgehog glared.

"I'm never babysitting him again." He said.

"Aww but Shadow...I was only fixing the toaster." The fox said.

"While it was plugged in.

"Shadow...he's a little kid...how can you be so mean?" Fiona said giving the kit a comforting smile.

"Just my nature Fiona." He replied coldly. She shook her head sighing.

"Maybe if you weren't so dull..." She muttered. I looked from the black hedgehog to Fiona. Something had definitely happened between them. The kitstune used this time to run out causing the black and red hedgehog to fallow him. Sonic shook his head.

"I swear...,"he mumbled. Fiona nodded. I busied myself by scanning the room. not much but it was nice...for now.

Yeah Sonic's finally in here! Sorry it took so long but hey, this is about Scourge not Sonic so meh...REVIEW!


	10. MJ,Fireworks and Fiona

Scourge's POV

1 week later

Great forest

Scourge's POV

_I am home...but why doesn't it feel like home? Have I changed that much? I'm used to having to watch my back 24/7 now I don't...whoever thought I'd enjoy the struggle of life and death...But is it so much that I've changed or that the others have changed...okay way too much thinking..._I pulled a "special" smoke out of my jacket and lit it. _Much better, breathe in, hold it, release, and Let it carry those thoughts away... and pay more attention to something else..._Fiona came up beside me. _She'll work..._ "Having a nice conversation with Marry Jane Scourge?" She asked.

"Heh she's a good counselor."

"Maybe...but you're not like addicted are you?"

"Not really..." _Liar! _

"So you wouldn't mind putting that out?" She asked. I did, putting the useable half back in my jacket.

"So why'd you come here anyway?" I asked.

"I...just wanted to be with you I guess..." She blushed moving herself against my chest. I felt a wave of heat pass over my body. _Invitation much? _

"Hey Fiona?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna see fireworks?"

"Huh? What do you me - -?" I kissed her. As I pulled back, her face turned a brighter shade of red. "Fireworks..." She moved closer. "Scourge?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like it here on Mobius?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you don't want to go back to Anti-Mobius right?"

"Haven't really thought of going back...why do you ask?"

"Just curious...and you seem to be a little agitated around Sonic."

"It's nothing...sibling rivalry...I'm not too fond of the goody two shoes lifestyle."

"I see..."

"Don't get me wrong it's a lot nicer here...just...I don't know."

"Tired of the slow pace street runner?" _How did she know that nickname?_

"No..."

"Patch told me."

"Huh?"

"The nickname...he told me..."

"Oh..."

"So...are we just gonna stand here all night?"

"What are you implying we do besides?"

"Fireworks..." She said bating her eyes. I laughed.

"Cute...but I was thinking...something...more..." I ran my finger down from her cheek to her collarbone.

"Mmm..." She coed leaning into the touch. Her wonderful body was mine to claim...all mine.

Getting a little more darkened and mature Scourge is still good now but that's going to change...if I get some reviews.


	11. Evil thoughts part 1

Scourge's POV

Months later

New Mobotropolis

Scourge's house

Scourge's POV

_Oh, what Sonic does not know..._I lit another smoke Fiona gave a slight cough. Her nose still was sensitive to the toxic air. She gave me a look, I sighed putting out what I called heaven, and she called a cancer stick. "Thank you." She said.

"Meh..."

"Anyway next time you do that it'll be outside."

"It's my house Fiona and I'll do what I want."

"Fine...but remember I'm the one who pays for your smokes and beer and every other drug you drag in here."

"For which I'm thankful." I replied giving her a short kiss.

"You'd better be..."

"What you want me to show you or something?"

"It'd be nice."

"Yeah..."

"And it's one of the many fine talents you have."

"Yeah..."

"And it's been a while since we DID anything together..."

"I know..."

"So you thinking what I'm thinking?" She said drawing circles in my fur. Strangely, I was not. I admit her company was wonderful but I was bored now. It was always the same and frankly, I was tired of her. I needed something new...someone new. This life was boring. _Maybe I could change it...I've been letting her decide to much...I'm in charge now and she's going to know it...just not today..._

More devilish thoughts...Fiona's gonna be in big trouble and I'm gonna have to rate this M

REVIEW!


	12. Evil thoughts 2 end of teenage years

Scourge's POV

That night

New Mobotropolis

Scourge's house

Bedroom

Scourge's POV

"Scourge?" Fiona asked.

"Hmm?" I replied being jerked out of the precious nap I had been having. Sleep was getting harder to achieve and I noticed my fur became a slightly darker green. Fiona lay down beside me. Her head rested on my chest. I tilted my head to look at her and a sinful smile came to my face as I realized what she was wearing. A revealing black nightgown that hung tight to her curves. It zipped down in the front and my plan for dominance was going to start. I flipped over so she was underneath me. I cannot remember anything more of that night aside from blood, bruises and the screams I had caused.

I left the next morning. Who cared about Fiona she could handle herself and I had different plans for my feature. Anti-Mobius became my home again and I had found myself a new partner a rather good-looking bat.

All right end of the teenage years Scourge is evil now. The next part of the story will have the birth of Cassy and the death of Rouge so yeah...brace yourselves. REVIEW!


	13. Happy birthday Cassy

Scourge's POV

6 years later

Friday May 13th

5:13 am

Scourge's POV

_Things changed. Turns out someone did care about Fiona...Sonic and her were married 3 months after I left .I found out, she was pregnant when I left so now she has something to remember me by, The bounta...probably isn't even mine he looks too much like Sonic acts too much like him too. Nevertheless, that Maniketo or whatever they named the brat isn't my concern. I have a kingdom to rule and an heir that should be arriving. Rouge says she has a name picked out already so she decides what we call it I can give her that much after all if the heir is male I won't be needing Rouge much longer._

Crying broke out. Unfortunately males are not aloud into the maternity ward (unless they are the babies) so I had no way of receiving any news about MY heir. As I've explained before patience isn't something I have. It seemed forever until Rouge was moved to another ward so I could see her. She was laying in a hospital bed holding a small bundle. She smiled at my entering and then looked down at the bundle. I take it as a signal to move beside her. She moves the blanket away from the infants face so I can see in more detail our little prince. His coat is mostly green but his ears are white. I can also see his arms are highlighted with white. (Where Shadow's arms have red streaks, Cassy has a white streak if that helps you picture him better). My Son, which Rouge has told me is named Casanova. Proper name I suppose but slightly unusual well I won't have to worry about him having a social life. He opens his eyes and I can see they're a light aqua and he seems to be distracted easily. I now have an heir so Rouge can start picking out her casket.

So that's baby Cassy I decided his birthday as May 13th because I wanted to have a birthday close to his and as my birthday is May 11th the 13th was as close as I wanted besides you'll also notice he's born on a Friday. So well whatever REVIEW!


	14. Mommy's in heaven now right?

Scourge's POV

4years later

Graveyard

Scourge's POV

She was gone. Almost as soon as I'd canceled my plans to kill her, Rouge had died. Cassy hung tightly to my leg crying as they lowered Rouge into the ground. His little face was tearstained and he tried his best to keep his sobs quiet. Slowly I picked him up. His bottom lip quivered and he continued sobbing into my shoulder. Holding him close I felt a tear trickle down my own cheek. Quickly I wiped it away. To my displeasure, Sonic and Fiona were here as was Manik. The now nine year old stood quietly between his mother and Sonic. I turned my attention to the weeping child in my arms. It seemed forever until his crying stopped. By then it was late and everyone had left. I took him home. His aqua eyes stared up at me as I placed him in his small bed. "Mommy's in heaven now right daddy?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes Casanova...that's where she is."

"I miss her..."He said.

"I know you do...but it'll be alright...she wouldn't want you to be sad and I don't want you to be sad either."

"Yeah...Daddy who was that other hedgehog? The one that looked like you?"

"That'd be your uncle Sonic."

"My uncle? Does that make him Royalty too?"

"No Cassy it doesn't...it's been a long day you get some sleep okay?"

"Okay daddy" He yawned and pulled the blankets up to his chin turning over and closing his eyes. "Good night Casanova" I said turning out the light and closing the door walking to my own room. As I lay down on the bed, I sighed. Falling asleep wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

Yeah so there's fluff what you thought Scourge would hate Cassy? Well he sorta does in the Cassy series but right now Cassy's still a little kid and Scourge can put up with him. If you wanna see Scourge hate someone, I can write a confrontation of him and Manik. Well if you want a fight, tell me in a REVIEW!


	15. Brothers meet

Scourge's POV

3 years later

Palace jail cell

Manik's POV

_Damn...this is why Sonic told me not to got to Anti-Mobius..._I heard footsteps. _Huh what now?_ I watched as a green and white hedgehog made his way past my cell. He was holding something shiny _the keys! _"Umm...hey...kid you mind passing those keys to me so I can get out?" I asked him. He turned.

"First off the name is Cassy and second of all my dad told me not to talk to prisoners."

"Cassy? As in short for Cassandra? But you're a guy."

"It's short for Casanova actually and yeah I've noticed I'm a guy."

"Casanova...but that means you and I are..." _well this was weird. _

"We're what? Not supposed to be talking? Uh yeah I sorta hinted that."

"No not that...you're Scourge's son right?"

"That's KING Scourge to you commoner and yes." (Everything's gotta be proper huh Cass?)

"God...I'm related to you?"

"Related? To me? Oh this is just precious now I know why you're locked up here in the first place."

"I'm not crazy if that's what you're hinting."

"Alright if you are related to me you'll know the date time and year I was born."

"Easy Friday May 13th at 5:13 am year—"

"Numeral wise?"

"O5, 05, 13, 05, 13, 3000."

"Correct... Ngg... that's easy. What's my birthstone then?"

"Emerald."

"Astrological sign? "

"Taurus"

"Elemental?"

"Earth"

"Full name?"

"The one that's on the certificate?"

"Yep!"

"Casanova Michel Scourgikun Hedgehog"

"Okay...but dad told me I wasn't related to anyone...besides my uncles but he doesn't talk to them..."

"Yeah well...I'm your brother er...half-brother I guess."

"Uh huh...you look nothing like me."

"Believe it or not your dad used to look a lot more like me than you...can you please let me out now?"

"What do I get for it?"

"Umm...Rouge is your mom right?"

"Yeah...don't change the subject..."

I pulled out a large gemstone from my pocket. His eyes lit up.

"You give me the keys I give you the shiny?" I asked. Slowly he nodded and passed me the keys, which I used to free myself. After I got out, I handed him the emerald. He looked it over carefully and put it in his backpack. His aqua eyes looked up at me again.

"Take me with you."

"Huh?"

"I would like to meet the rest of my relatives."

"Okay...fallow me." I said leading him home. This kid was crazy but he had the potential of being great...the greatest.

Uh oh! What's Scourge gonna do when he realizes Cassy's gone? Will he hire a search party? Alert the National Guard? I doubt it but you'll have to wait for next chapter to find out. HA!


	16. End of King years second last chapter

Scourge's POV

Anti Mobius

Next day

Royal Palace

Royal throne room

Scourge's POV

I received a call early the next morning by videophone. "Okay Scourge if you're looking for Cassy he's with me." Sonic said.

"And how did my son get to Mobius?"

"Manik brought him."

"And how did Manik get here?"

"Same way you did. Cosmic interstate."

"I see..."

"Oh and Cassy has a question for you."

"Put him on." I said as Cassy's face came onto the screen.

"Hi Daddy!" He cheered. "Umm...so yeah...Manik's going on a tour of earth Mobius and Anti-Mobius Can I go with him? Please?? I promise I'll be good."

"You may." I answered.

"YAY! Thank you Daddy." Cassy said before hanging up. I shook my head.

"If only you knew Casanova..." I muttered.

Well read Tour and the Cassy trilogy to find out what happened. There's only one chapter left till the end so REVIEW!


	17. The End

Scourge's POV

This has been my life

The way I have lived it

I don't pretend to claim innocence

My son never had to die

Now like me, he is dead.

Slain by our own family ties

You shall rest in peace Casanova

I shall rot in Hell

I have changed from an orphan to the deadly street runner.

I was once a powerful King

Now I am a failure

There is nothing I can do to change it

This is

THE END

My longest story! It's finally done! I'm soo happy! I did it! But I'm sad too. It was fun working on this story and reviews helped me through it. Thank you


End file.
